


Regrets and Feats to be Measured By

by lorilann



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Regrets and Feats to be Measured By

**_Hiding (Jeremy)_ **

hiding behind a  
name, real or fake, searching for  
something of his own.

lies, bright and shiny  
with new sounds and clothes to hide  
the truth, raw and real

it’s ironic that   
he thinks this lie will get him  
what he desires

when it will only   
leave him hurt and alone, still  
seeking something real.

**_Lies (Nick)_ **

his heart was her’s long  
before he knew it. she was   
under his skin. love

makes excuses for   
the lies told by ourselves and  
our affections, we

grow up thinking we  
left it behind until we  
realize we never 

let go, hiding deep  
to be reignited by   
the touch of her lips.

**_Forgotten (Juliet, Brian Jr.)_ **

forgotten until   
forced into the bright light by  
actions of our own

machinations to  
remind them that we are still  
here to be adored.

**_Carmelia (Patrick)_ **

she listens to me  
comforts me when I’m in need  
lets me be myself.


End file.
